chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Portal:Music
This page is the complete Soundtrack Listing for all Chuck episodes. The theme song is a sample of "Short Skirt/Long Jacket" by Cake, which first appeared in Chuck Versus the Tango. An official soundtrack, including the scores by Tim Jones, was finally released April 7th, 2015. Season One Chuck Versus the Intersect * "Cobrastyle" by The Teddybears featuring Mad Cobra * "Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is" by Jet * "A Comet Appears" by The Shins * "Cellphone's Dead" by Beck * "See The World" by Gomez * "Into Your Dream" by Foreign Born * "Any Way You Want It" by Journey * "A Fistful Of Dollars" by Ennio Morricone * "The Missionary" by Martin Brothers Chuck vs the Helicopter * "Lust for Life" by Iggy Pop * "Don't Make Me A Target" by Spoon * "Gone Daddy Gone" by Gnarls Barkley * "Challengers" by The New Pornographers Chuck Versus the Tango * "Don’t You Evah" by Spoon * "Santa María" by Gotan Project * "Duettino" – Sull’aria" by Mozart * "The General Specific" by Band of Horses * "Slow Show" by The National Chuck Versus the Wookiee * "Yea Yeah" by Matt & Kim * "Wild Girl" by Matt Pond PA * "Fall Into Place" by Apartment * "Shy" by Matthew Dear * "Weird Science" by Does It Offend You, Yeah? Chuck Versus the Sizzling Shrimp * "Private Eyes" by Hall & Oates * "Sister In Love" by Envelopes * "Lake Michigan" by Rogue Wave Chuck Versus the Sandworm * "The Weight Of The World" by Editors * "All Right Now" by Free * "Dice" by Finley Quaye * "It Takes Two" by Rob Base & DJ E-Z Roc Chuck Versus the Alma Mater * "Maneater" by Hall And Oats * "Drama Queen" by Switches * "Don’t Look Back In Anger" by Oasis * "Trendsetter" by Goose * "Chelsea Dagger" by The Fratellis Chuck Versus the Truth * "Toxic" by Britney Spears * "Fresh Feeling" by The Eels * "Ain't I been Good to You?" by The Isley Brothers Chuck Versus the Imported Hard Salami * "My Absent Will" by Meredith Bragg * "Let's Get Crackin'" by Dee Town All-Stars Chuck Versus the Nemesis * "On Sale Now" by Daniel May * "No One's Gonna Love You" by Band Of Horses * "Sugar Assault Me Now" by Pop Levi Chuck Versus the Crown Vic * "Pimp Juice" by Nelly * "Have A Holly Jolly Christmas" by Burl Ives * "Deck The Halls" * "Giving My Love Up To You" by Henry Turner’s Crystal Band * "Oh Come All Ye Faithful" * "I Saw Three Ships" * "Christmas In Hollis" by Run DMC * "I Melt With You" by Modern English Chuck Versus the Undercover Lover * "Mexican Hatdance" * "Love On The Rocks" by Neil Diamond * "Ultimate" by Gogol Bordello Chuck Versus the Marlin * "Style" by U.R Penetrators * "Get Away" by Butcher The Bar Season Two Chuck Versus the First Date * "Hip to be Square" by Huey Lewis & The News * "Returning to the Fold" by The Thermals * "Foux Du Fafa" - Flight Of The Conchords * "Dropped" by Phantom Planet * "Power of Love" by Huey Lewis & The News * "The Twist" by Frightened Rabbit Chuck Versus the Seduction * "Do You Believe in Love" by Huey Lewis & the News * "At The Checkout Counter" by Billy Martin * "Just Browsing" by Billy Martin * "Love It All" by The Kooks Chuck Versus the Break-Up * "Fake Empire" by The National * "Barracuda" by Heart * "Skinny Love" by Bon Iver Chuck Versus the Cougars * "Beautiful Disaster" by 311 * "Everybody (Backstreet's Back)" by The Backstreet Boys * "MMMBop" by Hanson * "Smack My Bitch Up" by The Prodigy * "Tubthumping" by Chumbawamba * "Shop 'til You Drop" by Billy Martin * "Open Late Weekends" by Daniel May * "I Don't Want to Wait" by Paula Cole Chuck Versus Tom Sawyer * "Tom Sawyer" by Rush * "All Out of Love" by Air Supply * "On Sale Now" by Daniel May * "Council Estate" by Tricky * "At the Checkout Counter" by Billy Martin * "The Touch" By Stan Bush * "Sleep Driving" by The Grand Archives Chuck Versus the Ex * "Pumpin' for Jill" by Iggy Pop * "Papa Loves Mambo" by Perry Como * "On Sale Now" by Daniel May * "Time and Space" by The Accidental * "It Makes My Heart Break" by Your Vegas Chuck Versus the Fat Lady * "Keep Yourself Warm" by Frightened Rabbit * "Buildings and Mountains" by The REpublic Tigers * "Libiamo Ne Lieti Calici" by The Verdi Chuck Versus the Gravitron * "Can You Tell" by Ra Ra Riot * "Hot Mess" by Sam Sparro * "Knock Knock" by The Accidental Chuck Versus the Sensei * "New Song" By Data Rock * Don't Worry" by Love as Laughter * "Shake Your Blood" by Probot * "Time and Space" by The Accidental * "It Makes My Heart Break" by Your Vegas Chuck Versus the Delorean * "Montanita" by Ratatat * "Furr" by Blitzen Trapper * "Oh Yeah" by Yello * "Woman's Wear" by Daniel May * "Diamond Hoo Ha Man" by Supergrass Chuck Versus Santa Claus * "Christmas and Me Are Through" by Your Vegas * "Ode to Joy" by Beethoven * "Joy To The World" * "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" * "Jingle Bell Rock" * "I'll Be Home For Christmas" * "Silent Night" Chuck Versus the Third Dimension * "Good Days Bad Days" by Kaiser Chiefs * "Try it Again" by The Hives * "The Final Countdown" by Europe * "Out at the Pictures" by Hot Chip * "Tenderoni (MSTRKRFT Remix)" by Chromeo * "Lost Coastlines" by Okkervil River * "Tales of a Thousand Fears" By Vienne Chuck Versus the Suburbs * "Once in a Lifetime" by The Talking Heads * "I Can See Clearly Now" by Johnny Nash * "Freeze and Explode" by Cassettes Won't Listen * "Fever" by Peggy Lee Chuck Versus the Best Friend * "Been Caught Stealing" By Jane's Addiction * "Momma's Boy" by Chromeo * "Africa" by Jeffster! * "Africa" by Toto * "Wannamama" by Pop Levi * "Why Do These Parties Always End The Same Way?" by Benji Hughes Chuck Versus the Beefcake * "Wake Up" by Mackintosh Braun * "Tiger's in the Fire" by Love Grenades * "The Brightest of the Head" by Starflyer 59 * "Airplanes" by Local Natives Chuck Versus the Lethal Weapon * "Signs" by Bloc Party * "God and Suicide" by Blitzen Trapper * "Walk Like an Egyptian" by The Puppini Sisters Chuck Versus the Predator * "Making Love Out of Nothing At All" by Air Supply * "Amazing Life" by Matt Pond PA Chuck Versus the Broken Heart * "Love Game" by Lady Gaga * "Bottle Pop" by The Pussycat Dolls and Snoop Dogg * "Blood Bank" by Bon Iver * "Hearts and Minds" by Matt Pond PA * "Bite Hard" by Franz Ferdinand * "2 Legit 2 Quit" by MC Hammer Chuck Versus the Dream Job * "Highschool Hoodlums" by The Datsuns * "Daddy's Gone" by Glasvegas * "Bite Hard" by Franz Ferdinand * "Around the Bend" by The Asteroids Galazy Tour * "Luisa's Bones" by Crooked Fingers Chuck Versus the First Kill * "Hungry Like the Wolf" by Duran Duran * "We're Not Gonna Take It" by Twisted Sister * "Shopping for Blood" by Franz Ferdinand * "Here" by Mackintosh Braun * "The Earth Has Lost It's Hold" by Calhoun * "Today I Met the Boy I'm Gonna Marry" by The Crystals Chuck Versus the Colonel * "Creature Fear" by Bon Iver * "Answering Machine" by Malbec * "Team" by Bon Iver Chuck Versus the Ring * "Now We Can See" by The Thermals * "Looking at the Sun" by Gramercy Arms * "Christmas TV" by Slow Club * "3 Rounds and a Sound" by Blind Pilot * "Friday I'm in Love" by The Cure * "Mr. Roboto" by Jeffster! Chuck vs. The Music: The Unofficial Chuck Soundtrack This C.D. was released April 10, 2009 The Tracks * 1. Short Skirt/Long Jacket – Cake (Credits) * 2. Into Your Dream – Foreign Born (Pilot) * 3. The Shins – A Comet Appears (Pilot) * 4. Cobrastyle – Teddybears feat. Mad Cobra (Pilot) * 5. Toxic – Britney Spears (Chuck vs. the Truth) * 6. Skinny Love – Bon Iver (Chuck vs. the Break-up) * 7. Fresh Feeling – The Eels (Chuck vs. the Truth) * 8. Chelsea Dagger – The Fratellis (Chuck vs. the Alma Mater) * 9. Tubthumping – Chumbawumba (Chuck vs. the Cougars) * 10. Gone Daddy Gone – Gnarls Barkley (Chuck vs. the Helicopter) * 11. Hip To Be Square – Huey Lewis (Chuck vs. the First Date) * 12. Dropped – Phantom Planet (Chuck vs. the First Date) * 13. Challengers – The New Pornographers (Chuck vs. the Helicopter) * 14. Any Way You Want It – Journey (Pilot) Season Three Chuck Versus the Pink Slip * "Black and Gold" by Sam Sparro * "Wait it Out" by Imogen Heap * "Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In)" by Kenny Rogers * "Hold On" by Wilson Phillips * "Backwards Walk" by Frightened Rabbit * "Young Adult Friction" by Pains of Being Pure at Heart * "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor Chuck Versus the Three Words * "Sexy Bitch" by David Guetta ft. Akon * "Oh My!" by The Gray Kid * "Just Like Paradise" by David Lee Roth * "Model Homes" by In-Flight Safety * "That Kinda Booty" by Dem Naughty Boyz * "Here Comes Trouble" by Maino Chuck Versus the Angel de la Muerte * "Bohemian Like You" by The Dandy Warhols * "El Yerbero – Yerba Caliente" by Jesus Alejandro El Nino * "Cafecito ins." by Jesus Alejandro El Nino * "Songozon – Gozando El Son" by the Latin Mambo Orchestra * "Living a Lie!" by Daniel Zott Chuck Versus Operation Awesome * "Got Nuffin" by Spoon * "Space Monkeys" by The Dust Brothers * "Bears" by Sam Isaac Chuck Versus First Class * "Wake Up" by Mackintosh Braun * "Respect" by Otis Redding * "L’amoureuse" by Carla Bruni Chuck Versus the Nacho Sampler * "Amarillion" by Datarock * "Danny Trejo" by Plastillina Mosh * "Merrymaking at My Place" by Calvin Harris * "Rock the Casbah" by The Clash * "40 Day Dream" by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros Chuck Versus the Mask * "Let’s All Die" by Jack Penate * "Can’t Stop Feeling” by Franz Ferdinand * "Astair” by Matt Costa Chuck Versus the Fake Name * "Faces in the Dark" by The Generationals * "A Sleep Be Told" by The Traditionist * "Investigation of A Citizen Above Suspicion" by Ennio Morricone * "Living a Lie!" by Daniel Zott Chuck Versus the Beard * "Bululu" by Jesus Alejandro El Nino * "Dancing with Myself" by Generation X * "Fortunate Son" by Jeffster! * "Arroz Con Pollo" by Martin Padilla * "Bedside Manner" by Dawes Chuck Versus the Tic Tac * "You Know You Want It" by Green Go * "Black & Blue" by The Maids of Honor * "Swim Until You Can’t See Land" by Frightened Rabbit Chuck Versus the Final Exam * "Private Eyes" by Hall & Oates * "Permalight" by Rogue Wave * "In My Sleep" by Austin Hartley-Leonard Chuck Versus the American Hero * "At The Checkout Counter" by Billy Martin * "Down River" by The Temper Trap Chuck Versus the Other Guy * "Kettering" by The Antlers * "Bye Bye Bye" by Plants and Animals * "If You Leave" by Orchestral Manoeuvres In the Dark Chuck Versus the Honeymooners *"Holiday" by Vampire Weekend *"Four By Four" by Shout Out Louds *"Leaving on a Jetplane" by Jeffster! *"Section 9 (Light And Day/Reach For The Sun)" by The Polyphonic Spree *"Feeling Good" by Nina Simone (Sarah's "new favourite song") *"Teddybear" by Cobrastyle Chuck Versus the Role Models *"Comin' Home Baby" by Mel Torme *"I'm Gonna Love You Just A Little More Baby" by Barry White *"La Donna E Mobile" by Verdi *"Sans Soleil" by Miike Snow Chuck Versus the Tooth *"Ode To Joy" by Ludwig van Beethoven *"Right Round" by Flo Rida *"Symphony #9 In D Minor" by Ludwig van Beethoven *"Jackie Wants A Black Eye" by Dr. Dog (Morgan wants to know about *"Here's Looking At You, Kid" by The Gaslight Anthem Chuck Versus the Living Dead *"Love Hurts" by Jeffster! *"September" by Earth, Wind & Fire *"I Am Your Skin" by The Bravery Chuck Versus the Subway *"One More Try" by Timmy T *"England Swings" by Roger Miller *"The High Road" by Broken Bells *"One October Song" by Nico Stai *"Neighbor" by Band of Horses *"Congratulations" by MGMT *"Don't Give Up On Us Now" by Menew Chuck Versus the Ring: Part 2 *"On My Way Back Home" by Band of Horses *"Sundial" by Wolfmother *"Blaze of Glory" by Jeffster! *"Blue Beard" by Band of Horses *"Don't Hide Away" by Bishop Allen Season Four Chuck Versus the Anniversary *"We’re Here To Save The Day” by The Constellations ft Asher Roth *"Howlin’ for You" by The Black Keys *"In Response" by Peter Wolf Crier *"Generator (First Floor)" by Freelance Whales Chuck Versus the Suitcase *“Flaunt It (In the Style of TV Rock)” by Sunfly Karaoke *“I Like That” by Richard Vission & Static Revenger ft Luciana *“Feed My Frankenstein” by Alice Cooper *“A Girl, A Boy, and A Graveyard” by Jeremy Messersmith Chuck Versus the Cubic Z *“Don’t Shoot (I’m a Man)” by Devo *“Beat The Devil’s Tattoo” by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club *“Land of The Freak” by King Khan and the Shrines *“In The Valley” by Chief Chuck Versus the Coup D'Etat *“Laura” by Girls *“Tropicana” by Le Tropicana Orchestra *“Sleepwalk” by Santo and Johnny *“Rebulu” by Jesus Alejandro El Nino *“Besame Mucho” by Armand Assante *“Without You” by Lewis LaMedica *“She Brings Me The Music” by Richard Ashcroft & The United Nations Of Sound Chuck Versus the Couch Lock *“Dead Man’s Party” by Oingo Boingo *“Day Like This” by Time Again *“On Sale Now (as Heard On Chuck)” by Daniel May *“Shop Till You Drop (As Heard On Chuck)” by Billy Martin *“Second Hand News” by Mates of State Chuck Versus the Aisle of Terror *“Evacuate the Dancefloor” by CASCADA *“One Life Stand” by Hot Chip *“The Boogie Monster” by Gnarls Barkley *“Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies” by Tchaikovsky *“Dance Little Bird (The Birdie Song)” by The Tweets *“Dead Hearts” by Stars Chuck Versus the First Fight *“Snake” by Frightened Rabbit *“Ghosts n Stuff” by Deadmau5 *“We Don’t Eat” by James Vincent McMorrow *“Kiss With a Fist” by Florence + The Machine *“One October Song” by Nico Stai Chuck Versus the Fear of Death *“Zero Zero” by Operator Please *“Perfect Day” by The Constellations *“Towards The Sun” by Alexi Murdoch *“Hiding Place” by Aushua Chuck Versus Phase Three *“Miss Friday” by Nico Stai *“J’ai claqué la porte” by Chromeo *“Creator (vs. Switch and FreQ Nasty)” by Santigold *“Woman” by Wolfmother Chuck Versus the Leftovers *“Requiem: Dies Irae” by Mozart *“Turn It Around” by Miss Eighty 6 *“Bad Romance” by Lady Gaga *“Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!” by Vaughn Monroe *“In the Hall of the Mountain King Remix” by Tim Jones *“Jingle Bell Rock” by Bobby Helms Chuck Versus the Balcony *“Brimful of Asha” by Cornershop *“Is This Love” by Jeffster! *“When I Go” by Slow Club *“The Bottom of the Ocean” by Nico Stai Chuck Versus the Gobbler * "AM/FM Sound" by Matt & Kim * "Midnite Runaround" by Pop Levi * "Vanderlyle Crybaby Geeks" by The National * "Silvia" by Miike Snow Chuck Versus the Push Mix * "Rad Anthem" by Rad Omen * "Got A Nerve" by Grand Vanity * "Young Blood" by The Naked and Famous * "Push It" (by Salt-n-Peppa) covered by Jeffster! Chuck Versus the Seduction Impossible * "Sixteen Tons" by Tennessee Ernie Ford * "Black-Red" by Dr. Dog * "Breeze" by Alex Silverman * "65 Bars & A Taste of Soul" by The Watts 103rd Street Rythm Band * "Wind of Change" by Scorpions Chuck Versus the Cat Squad *"Turn It On" by Franz Ferdinand *"Eu Queroo Agora" by Josephine Bauza *"The Parade" by Daniel Indart *"Pra Rua" by Rio Funk *"Belongings" by Clock Opera *"Rockers To Swallow" by Yeah Yeah Yeahs *"Please Ask For Help" by Telekinesis Chuck Versus the Masquerade *"Felicia" by The Constellations *"Immunize" by Pendulum *"Love Insurance" by Mike Kirkland *"Send Me on My Way" by Rusted Roots *"Crinan Wood" by Alexi Murdoch *"No Time For Dreams" by Last Days of April *"Squealing Pigs" by Admiral Fallow Chuck Versus the First Bank of Evil *"El Capitan" by The Steelwells *"Squealing Pigs" by Admiral Fallow *"Black Leaf" by The Cave Singers *"Breeze" by Alex Silverman Chuck Versus the A-Team *"Murder Weapon" by Tricky *"No Man Is An Island" by Losers *"You & Me" by Diamond Rings *"Ticking Heart" by The One AM Radio Chuck Versus the Muuurder *"I Need You" by The Blood Arm *"Any Way You Want It" by Journey *"Victim" by Win Win *"Move To The Mountains" by Clock Opera Chuck Versus the Family Volkoff *"In A City Without Seasons" by The One AM Radio *"UK Jamaican" by Tricky *"Distant Sures" by The Cave Singers Chuck Versus the Wedding Planner *"Goody Two Shoes" by Adam Ant *"Tierra Lejana" by Orquesta Mazacote *"The Bomb" by Pigeon John *"What I Like About You" by The Romantics *"At Last" by Etta James *"A Million Years" by Alexander Chuck Versus Agent X *"Blow" by Ke$ha *"Line In the Sand" by Mackintosh Braun *"Keep it Coming" by Pixie Carnation *"Get outta my Dreams, Get into my Car" by Billy Ocean *"Codex" by Radiohead Chuck Versus the Last Details *"Everything Falls Apart" by The One AM Radio *"The Imperial March" by John Williams *"You Are A Tourist" by Death Cab For Cutie *"First Day of My Life" by Bright Eyes Chuck Versus the Cliffhanger *"Here With Me" by Battleme *"Conscience Killer" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club *"Firewood" by Typhoon *"I'm A Pilot" by Fanfarlo *"Sinking Friendships" by Jónsi Season Five Chuck Versus the Zoom * "Devil’s Music" by Teddybears * "Ice Cream" by New Young Pony Club * "Take My Hand and Lead Me Home" by Simian Ghost * "Pucho’s Descarga" by Pucho & His Latin Soul Brothers * "He Regresado" by En La Palma Orchestra * "The Honest Truth" by Typhoon Chuck Versus the Bearded Bandit * "Boogie Fever" by The Sylvers * "Complexity" by Boots Electric * "Half Moon" by Blind Pilot Chuck Versus the Frosted Tips * "Raw Meat" by The Black Lips * "Rock The House" by The Deekompressors * "Strangers In The Night" by The Morning Benders * "Here’s a Little Something For Ya" by The Beastie Boys * "Through The Crowd" by Hotel Lights Chuck Versus the Business Trip * "Get Together" by Tim Myers feat. Serengeti * "Only For You" by Heartless Bastards * "Hot Hot Hot" by Buster Poindexter * "Silver Hands" by Alameda Chuck Versus the HackOff * "Get Fresh With You" by Teddybears feat. Laza Morgan * "O, Canada" by Danny Pudi * "No Problem" by Chase & Status * "Love the Way You Walk Away" by Blitzen Trapper Chuck Versus the Curse * "Everyday" by Zascha Moktan * "All My Ex’s Live In Texas" by George Strait * "All Around The World" by Theophilus London * "I Want the Lights on After Dark" by Memphis Chuck Versus the Santa Suit * "Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree" by Brenda Lee * "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" by The Platters * "Silent Night" by the Washington National Cathedral Choir * "White Nights" by The Golden Filter * "Love Can Drive Your Mind Wild" by The Kickdrums Chuck Versus the Baby * "The Black Block" by Modeselektor * "Clownin Around" by Deer Tick * "Life, Oh Life" by Dads * "We Are Young" by Fun feat. Janelle Monae Chuck Versus the Kept Man * "I Don't Wanna Care Right Now" by Lupe Fiasco Ft. MDMA * "Jackpot" by The Albertans Chuck Versus Bo * "The Weight" by The Band * "Don’t Stop (Color On The Walls)" by Foster The People * "No Siesta" by MC Juan * "Rock the House" by The Deekompressors Chuck Versus the Bullet Train * "Days Are Forgotten" by Kasabian * "Misspent Youth" by Clap Your Hands Say Yeah * "O'Canada" by Third Marine Aircraft Wing Band, US Marine Corps * "Another Wave From You" by M83 * "She Tows the Line" by Crooked Fingers Chuck Versus Sarah * "Your Hands" by Ghost Society Chuck Versus the Goodbye * "Goshen" by Beirut * "Gold on the Ceiling" by The Black Keys * "Symphony No. 9 in E Minor 'From the New World' IV. Allegro con fuoco" by Antonín Dvořák * "Take On Me" by A-ha! (Jeffster!) * "Cruel and Beautiful World" by Grouplove * "Rivers and Roads" by The Head and The Heart Chuck vs. The Playlist This playlist was featured on the official Chuck site at NBC.com More info can be found here The Tracks *1. The XX - Heart Skipped a Beat *2. Surfer Blood - Swim *3. Gorillaz - Rhinestone Eyes *4. Gus Gus - Polyesterday *5. Stereo MC's - Step it Up *6. The Kills - Tape Song *7. The Polyphonic Spree - Light & Day/Reach for the Sun *8. Jonathan Richman and The Modern Lovers - California Desert Party *9. Nina Simone - Feeling Good *10. Easybeats - Friday on My Mind *11. Bill Withers - Ain't No Sunshine *12. The Presidents of the USA - Lump *13. Broken Bells - October *14. LCD Soundsystem - Drunk Girls *15. Neon Indian - Should Have Taken Acid With You *16. Ludacris feat. Nicki Minaj - My Chick Bad *17. Royksopp - The Girl and The Robot *18. She & Him - In The Sun *19. The Vines - Get Free *20. Leonard Cohen - I'm Your Man *21. Vampire Weekend - Holiday External links *Chuck by Marisha, a playlist of Chuck music on Spotify *Chuck - Season 1 by LinusU, a playlist of the music from Season 1 on Spotify *Chuck - Season 2 by LinusU, a playlist of the music from Season 2 on Spotify *Chuck - Season 3 by LinusU, a playlist of the music from Season 3 on Spotify *Chuck - Season 4 by LinusU, a playlist of the music from Season 4 on Spotify *Chuck vs. the Playlist by LinusU, a playlist on Spotify *Chuck vs. the Music by LinusU, a playlist on Spotify Category:Content